


MYMP (Make Your Mama Proud)

by hourlyyoonhong



Series: MYMP. [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, auntie julie come home, titas
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourlyyoonhong/pseuds/hourlyyoonhong
Summary: Now don’t get Joshua wrong. He absolutely adored his mother and even thought she was the purest soul on earth but she could be such a nagger! He was happy to be accepted as a gay son but it honestly gets on his nerves a little when his mom checks up on every aspect of his life, especially his lovelife.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, cheolsoo if you squint - Relationship, wongyu if you squint
Series: MYMP. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192745
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	MYMP (Make Your Mama Proud)

“Anak” 

“Anak, come on wake up” Joshua flinches, slowly shaken awake by his needy mother. Maybe if he pretended not to hear his mom would just go and walk away. “Anak bangon na, sige na please” her mom prods. 

Joshua frowns before reluctantly getting up, hair disheveled and throat dry as he regarded her. “Yes, ma. What is it?” he grumbles, trying to make sense of the world around him with his eyes still thick with sleep. 

“Anak, can you drive mama to the mall today?” she asks, voice gentle and sweet to Joshua's ears which only eggs his urge to sleep.“Kasi diba 'nak I told you, I’m meeting your tita Ina sa mall today” his mom says and Joshua groans. 

“Why me? Where’s kuya Lando?” Joshua asks, feeling vexed. Why in hell were they paying their driver then when he couldn’t sleep in and enjoy the weekend because he had to drive his mom to the mall. 

“Ay anak he’s on his day off eh. Sige na, sweetheart” her mom begs, a small pout on her face and a little disappointment in her eyes when Joshua doesn't answer.

"Oh sige na, if you can’t bring me to the mall today, I will tell your tita Ina I will cancel na lang, next time na lang kami magmeet--”

“Okay na ma” Joshua says with a gentle smile. “I will hatid you na, okay? What time ba?” he asks, conceding defeat. 

Her mom quickly ends the pity party act, looking at her son with the widest smile which Joshua couldn’t help but mirror. 

“Later pa naman mga 11. She said meet kami for lunch eh. Thank you anak ko. Love you” she says, cupping Joshua’s cheeks and giving it a pinch. Joshua leans into the touch and his eyes crinkle in content despite being half closed. 

He was such a mama’s boy. 

On a regular day, he would sleep in until 12 or 1 but since he was a fillial son with some errands to run, he couldn't do that today. Joshua watches his mom leave the room with a final flying kiss before glancing at his clock. He still had two hours to spare so he sleeps some more.

Two hours as it turns out was not as long as he expected. 

At eleven, her mom comes barging into his room again, all dressed up and ready to go this time but Joshua was still no better than how she left her. He was still knocked out cold, asleep. 

“Anak, we’re gonna be late na, I said take me by eleven” Joshua’s mom reminds, pulling his blanket down. 

He loves his mother to pieces but sometimes, he just doesn’t get why she likes doing this to him. On the weekend too, on top of that. 

"Anak, please? You know I wouldn't ask you naman if I had someone else to do it diba? Sige na anak" his mom says.

Joshua's heart melts at the sound of his mama's voice and it drives him to finally open his eyes and rub sleep away from his face. 

“You should’ve given me a kapatid” he grumbles as he rolls out of bed, walking to his dresser, picking out a shirt and a pair of shorts at random. 

“Ay nako anak, I’ve been praying for a kapatid for you kaya!” his mom begins, placing her Gucci bag on his study table as she smooths out a place in his bed for her to sit on. Joshua just stares at his bath towel, deliberating the pros and cons of taking a bath before deciding he should just get changed, get the chore done, then go back to sleep. 

“After having you, your dad and I tried and tried to give you a kapatid. We tried the obando dance, the offering of the eggs, all kinds of superstitions! Anak, even all kinds of positions, natry na namin ng daddy mo!”His mother giggles bashfully and Joshua groans from his en suite bathroom. 

“MA! KADIRI NAMAN!” he says with a hint of annoyance and which his mother paid to mind to as she continued. 

“You know anak, when you have sex with someone na, you should try this position na I saw sa buzzfeed the other day! I linked it nga sa daddy mo pero sabi niya di na kaya ng bewang niya! You do it na lang! I will link you, teka, let me get my phone!” 

“MA!” Joshua’s tongue clicks in distaste as he emerges from the bathroom, all changed and ready to go. “Kadiri na ma ah. Enough na!” he says as he buttons up his blue Valentino pinstripe polo, tucking a part of it into his pants. 

“Ay anak, you will not ligo na?”

“No na. I won’t baba naman.” Joshua says, taking one last look at himself in the mirror before putting his blue beanie on. 

“Ay anak!! You ligo!” his mother insists, all but pushing her back to the CR. 

“Ma, no na nga. I will just hatid you there naman.” Joshua says, defiant as he shook his head. “After kita i-drop off, I’ll go home na lang ulit. When you’re done na, call me na lang so I can pick you up, okay?” Joshua explains as he sprays his favorite Jo Malone cologne. 

“Anak wait mo na lang ako! Saglit lang kami ni Tita Ina mo” his mom argues and Joshua gives him a deadpan look. 

“Ma, your saglit with Tita Ina is like… 2 hours. I don’t wanna wait that long.” he explains, linking his mother’s arm with his as he leads her out of his room.

With the keys of their Montero now in Joshua's hands, he ushers his mom inside the car and finally leaves their garage. The sooner he finishes this chore, the faster he can go back to sleep. 

As expected, traffic greets them as soon as they enter the main road. If there was something Joshua hated more than traffic, it was getting stuck in traffic with his mom of all people. 

Bakit ba kasi di siya dumaan sa friendship?

“How’s school naman for you, ‘nak?” his mom asks, looking around his car, clearly gauging its cleanliness level.

“Okay naman ma, just getting by one plate a time” he says with a sigh as he makes a U-turn, deciding that it was better to just drive back and take a shortcut instead of risking it at the highway. 

“You know anak, can I be honest with you?” she begins, readjusting her seatbelt as she turned a little so she can give Joshua an earnest look. “I’m a little worried sayo” she opens and Joshua snorts. 

“Worried? Bakit naman ma?” The stoplight now turns red, giving Joshua a chance to fully look at his mom as he spoke. 

“Kasi, puro ka study! Paano ka naman makakahanap ng boyfriend niyan!” he says and Joshua’s eyes roll to the back of his skull. 

Now don’t get Joshua wrong. He absolutely adored his mother and even thought she was the purest soul on earth but she could be such a nagger! He was happy to be accepted as a gay son but it honestly gets on his nerves a little when his mom checks up on _e_ very aspect of his life, especially his lovelife.

“Ma naman!” he exclaims, beeping his horn aggressively as he clicks his tongue when a motorcycle overtakes in his lane. “Having a boyfriend is not my concern pa now. I’m graduating na eh” he admits and it was partly true.

He did think he didn't have the extra time or energy for a boyfriend. Not that anyone was trying to court him or anything either. 

“Study ka ng study anak, fun is also a part of life! You have to enjoy while you are young! When I met your papa in college, nako anak, let me tell you we had so much fun! A little too much fun nga eh kasi--” his mother giggles shyly and Joshua groans. 

“My God, Ma! Please! If you tell me about your sex life with dad, I’ll jump out of this car talaga bahala ka”

“Heh!” his mom says, giving him a light slap on the arm. “You’re so OA ha! O sige na, I won’t make kwento na. You kwento to me na lang” she says, straightening in her seat before clearing her throat.

“How’s your sex life na anak. Are you virgin pa? Do you use protection?”

There it was. The constant probing about his sexual life. 

He hates it here. 

“MA!” he says, embarrassed.

“Ay nako Joshua ha, I have the right to know, I’m your mama!" she says, crossing her arms against her chest. 

"I carried you sa tiyan ko for 9 long months! Your dad and I did not get to spend the new year watching fireworks kasi 30 ka pinanganak! All the hardships I went through just to give birth to you tapos magkikeep ka lang ng secret sa akin?” she lectures and Joshua gives her a fond shake of the head.

His mom had always been someone who accepted Joshua easily when he came out. She was someone who made him comfortable in his own skin even when he itched and felt like he's grown out of it. She was someone who worked with his every decision, sharing his burdens whether it be about school, money or boys. 

A smile pulls on Joshua's lips as he realizes that while Lita Hong was one of the most ma-ebas millenial titas in the world, she also has the purest of hearts, too. And Joshua was lucky to have her. 

“Hong Jisoo!” she prods, now calling him by his full name. “Aba! Answer mama!” 

“Yes ma, I use protection” he mumbles and his mom gasps audibly.

“You have jowa na?” she asks and he shakes his head. 

“Wala nga, ma.”

“Eh who are you using protection with?”

Joshua turns bright red from the roots of his hair to his chest. “Basta! Hard to explain!” He steps a little harder on the accelarator, wishing this conversation would come to an end.

Silence fills the car and Joshua could almost hear the gears in his mom's head turning. “Do you have anak yung grinders? Your tita Majin says Seungkwan used that daw! That’s where he met his jowa, Wonwoo!” she says, pointing to Joshua, looking like she just had an epiphany.“You should download that anak!” 

“Eh!" he chuckles, shaking his head. "Hindi ko need yon, ma!” he chuckles. 

“Ay!” his mother claps her hands, as her face brightens up like the light bulb inside her head. “I know na why!! You and your friend no, si Seungcheol, right?” she says, looking at Joshua expectantly. 

Joshua’s eyes widen as his lips pursed. His voice was small he spoke, unsure. “No” 

“Anak!” his mom giggles, giving his thigh a pat. “Seungcheol is a good catch! Diba soccer player yon siya! How is it naman?”

“Anong how is it?” Joshua groans, wishing the drive to be over soon.

“Ano, how are you two naman?”

Did his mom had a super strong sixth sense or was she just good at putting two and two together? It was one honestly just one or the other, but eitherway, she fucking nailed it. He and Seungcheol were a lot less than friends and a little more like, well, fubus. 

“We’re friends, ma." he explains "We just, you know, do stuff together sometimes” Joshua, clears his throat afterwards to help rid the awkward atmosphere. 

“Naku!” his mom says, eyes mirthful as she looks at him. “You ha! You like him, no!” 

“No, no!” Joshua says confidently as he shook his head. And it was true. Their arrangement was born out of convenience than say, actual feelings. “He likes someone na, ma! And I like someone else din” he finally admits, feeling happy that he could finally tell this story to someone. 

“Who is it ‘nak? Sige na, tell mama!” she says, her voice ringing with a tone that can only be described as youthful kilig as turning to look at her only son with pure joy. 

“It’s not a fun story naman, Ma.” he says and his mom shakes his head. 

“Sige na! It’s a little traffic pa naman, tell me na lang”

With a shy smile on his face and a lighter air around him while he drives, Joshua begins telling the story of his longtime crush to his mom. 

“I met him sa party ni Cheol like, mga 2 months ago? Basta before prelims pa--"

"What party was this?"

"The one he threw sa Batangas, Ma? Remember I made paalam to you pa?" 

"I don't remember that! Ikaw ha! Joshua did you drugs?" she asks, voice and stare stern and Joshua laughs.

"No, ma! What the hell!" he shakes his head.

"Anyway, dun sa party, we found each other sa may balcony kasi it was getting too crowded na inside. Tapos ayon, we talked lang. Took a walk by the beach din to sober up. It was fun.” he says, his eyes sparkling as he remembered the night’s events. "But we never talked again after" 

“Ay bakit naman!" she says, truly invested in his story. "How was he? Was he pogi?”

“Yes.” Joshua admits with a shy smile and his mom squeals, making him laugh. “Pogi like Seungcheol? Anak show me the picture naman!”

“I don’t have a picture of him ma!” he frowns, looking at her in disbelief. “Tsaka ikaw ha, puro ka Seungcheol! He's not my boyfriend nga.” 

“Okay okay” she says rolling her eyes fondly. “Pero did you get his name?” she asks, hooked and hopeful.

“I heard someone call him parang Han? So that's how I called him too. I’m not quite sure if that was his real name.” he admits and his mother clicks her tongue in disappointment as she whispers “Hina naman nak!”

  
  


“Kaya nga it’s so hirap, ma kasi I really like the guy but I didn’t know where to start on how to find him.” he pouts, finally rounding the corner near ATC. 

“Ma, we shared a lot of things in common!" he gushes. He likes the series I like to watch sa Netflix listens din to Bazzi and he’s very smart and charming ma, grabe talaga" he says, fanning himself a little now as they enter the last street, still unsurprisingly filled with traffic.

"Yung best part is, ma” he pauses, looking at her for dramatic emphasis before saying “he _hates_ the current government. He said he absolutely loathes Duterte and his cronies, my God ma” he says sighing dreamily.

“Anak!!!” his mom cheers, getting so kilig over her son’s story. “I like that. I like him so much na. Make him your jowa!”

“If I can lang ma, talaga” he says, shaking his head. "But I know next to nothing about his public info. Just that he's Han from, Engineering yata?" 

“Hina mo!" his mom teases and he laughs, full half snort as he covers his mouth.

"Anak be honest with me” his mom begins, tidying her things up as they approached the parking lot. “Did you at least get laid naman?” 

“Mom!”

“Answer me!” she says, giving Joshua’s arm a slap which makes the latter only flush brighter as he whispers _yes._

“Hala ka, Jisoo! You’re so landi!” his mother says and it makes Joshua laugh, eyes crinkling and nose scrunching as he pulls up into the nearest parking space he found. 

“You slept with the guy but did not even bother to ask for his name! Naku, you’re just like me nung kabataan ko! If your lola was around she would’ve said na _hindot kang bata ka_!” she giggles, pointing at him accusingly. 

“What can I say, ma? I’m mana to you eh” he chuckles, finally turning off the car engine and doing his driver’s checklist mentally before unbuckling his seatbelt.

“You know,” her mother says, pulling down the mirror in front of her to check her reflection. “Before I met your dad, ‘nak, I also had a lot of you know, mga flings” she giggles bashfully and Joshua scoffs commenting a snide _ganda mo ah_ as he does the same, readjusting his beanie on his head too. 

“Ay nako you ask your tita Ina Yoon later! She was my classmate in Poveda, she knows how I was like!” she says confidently. 

“Should I baba pa?” Joshua asks, somehow having a change of heart. 

“You make baba na anak! You’re here na already eh”she says, putting her comb back in her bag as she nods.

“Besides, nak, your tita Ina said she’ll be bringing her son din, baka he’s your type!” she teases and Joshua rolls his eyes. 

He could argue with her all day but when his mom leaves the car, he comes with her anyways.

When they arrive at Mary Grace, Tita Ina was still nowhere in sight. Joshua and his mom took the liberty to choose a chair in the al fresco dining area, chatting peacefully as they waited. 

“Lita!” a voice says, loud and excited and his mom perks up at that, smiling widely as she waved her amiga over almost obnoxiously.

“Lita! Long time no see!” Tita Ina says, giving her amiga the customary tita greeting consisting of a hug and two besos on the cheek. 

Next to her stood a guy around Joshua’s age. Clad in an orange cashmere sweater and black slacks, tall and well built with a gold Rolex hanging on his wrist as he pockets his phone.

_Pogi naman non_

Joshua thinks, slowly looking up to check the face of the newcomer before getting greeted by a mop of blonde hair and the most perfect face to ever exist in all of the universe.

_Shit._ Joshua thinks. _Shit Shit Shit Shit_

“Ina!” Joshua’s mom greets, breaking Joshua’s train of thought with her shrill voice. “Hi! Naku Oo nga! Kamusta!” she says, returning the pleasantries. 

“Okay naman oo!” Tita Ina says with a cheerful smile. “By the way” she says, gesturing to the dazzling man beside her “This is my son pala, si Jeonghan. Jeonghan, that's your tita Lita Hong and that’s her son naman, Jisoo.”

“Jisoo?” Jeonghan repeats, eyes boring into Joshua’s own, making him gulp. 

_Fucking shit._

“Mare, wait lang ha, I really really need to use the Comfort Room” Tita Ina says, a little embarrassed from having to dampen the atmosphere a little.

“I’ll be quick lang anak, you stay here with your tita” she tells Jeonghan and the latter just nods, smiling as he looked at Joshua like he was the most interesting thing in the room. 

“Sit down ka Jeonghan, sit down! Ano ba yan” Joshua’s mom says, not bothering to remove her Gucci bag on the seat beside her. “Ayun anak oh, beside Joshua may chair pa” Joshua’s mom says, gesturing to the seat across her and beside Joshua.

Jeonghan was more than happy to take the seat, smiling in that charming way that has even Tita Lita smitten.

“Jisoo, anak, you say hi to Jeonghan oh. That’s the anak of your tita Ina!” her mother says, tapping his hand to get his attention. 

“Hello” Joshua says, giving him a lame wave. “Not na Jisoo, kahit Joshua na lang”

“Hi, Joshua.” he says simply, offering his hand for a shake and the mere sound of his voice shakes Joshua to the core.

He’s always been socially awkward but it was his curse and his charm to be even more awkward around people he found hot. And good Lord was Jeonghan hot. 

If only Joshua knew that he was going to be bugaw-ed to him today, he would’ve taken his time to douche in the shower. But he didn’t. 

He takes a quick whiff of his scent and luckily, his Joe Malone perfume was pulling through, making him smell like a handsome young boy when he was just a socially awkward gay kid who’s not even douched and showered. 

_Tangina naman ng everything._

Considering his odds, Joshua decides that his best plan of action should be avoiding all kinds of conversation and even eye contact with Jeonghan. Which became easy when he pulled his phone from his pocket and started texting Seungcheol a plethora of SOS emojis while his mom chatted him up. 

“Hijo! Naku! So tagal na since we last saw each other, parang ganto ka lang non oh” Joshua’s mom says, putting his hand up to the edge of the table as she smiles at him fondly.

“Tignan mo ngayon oh! You’re so big na! You look like your papa! So pogi din” she says and Jeonghan takes the compliment in stride, letting his ego get its fill. 

“Thank you, tita. Tagal na nga din po natin di nagkita but parang di naman kayo tumanda!” Jeonghan comments and it makes Joshua’s mom giggle. 

“Ay naku, bolero” she says, shaking her head fondly. “Saan ka nga nagsstudy ulit, hijo?”

“Sa LaSalle po ako ngayon tita” he answers and Joshua’s mom claps. 

“Anak!” she says, tapping Joshua’s hand that was resting across hers on the table. “You heard that oh? Jeonghan is sa LaSalle din!” she says, wiggling her brows suggestively. 

“Si Joshua din! He goes to LaSalle!” she smiles.

“Ah nice, LaSalle ka din pala” Jeonghan says, looking at Joshua before politely continuing the conversation. “Anong program mo?” 

“Architecture.” Joshua says shyly. 

“Anak, louder naman! How could Jeonghan hear you if you're mumbling there” his mother chides and Joshua looks at him and rolls his eyes. 

“I’m studying architecture” he repeats, louder this time just to indulge his mother. 

“Cool” Jeonghan says, eyes quickly shifting back to Joshua’s face after briefly checking out the patch of sun kissed skin peeking from his unbuttoned polo. “I study Engineering.” he says and Joshua nods. 

He knows. Let's just say he’s seen Jeonghan around a few times.

“Ay nak! It’s like the movie you like! Yung may architect and engineer! Si Popoy and Basha!” she teases, wagging her finger between the two of them, her face painted with youthful kilig.

“Ma, sa UST naman yon.”Joshua groans and Jeonghan laughs.

“You’re so sungit, anak, you’re just like your papa!” Her mother says, eyes rolling in annoyance. 

“Sorry Jeonghan ah. He's so sungit kasi he hasn’t been laid in a while” her mother says and Joshua’s face burns as he almost melts in his seat. 

“Oh my God naman ma” Joshua groans and Jeonghan giggles, alternating a look between a flushed Joshua and his amused mother. 

“Ganon ba tita?” Jeonghan chuckles and nods in ascent. Joshua just sips his water. 

“Oo, I asked him kanina sa car. Kaya ganyan yan eh. He doesn't have a boyfriend, ikaw ba hijo? Do you have someone?” 

Jeonghan’s eyes meet with Joshua’s own panicked pair before he turns to Joshua’s mom, shaking his head as he says.

“Wala nga tita eh. Hirap po magboyfriend ngayon eh. Graduating na po kasi, super busy na” Jeonghan reasons as he takes a sip from his glass of water too. 

“Ay so you’re the same pala with Joshua! Joshua is graduating na rin, Cum Laude! Oo" she giggles proudly. "Nako, sayang naman” she says, patting Jeonghan’s hand fondly. 

“Sayang what?” Joshua asks and immediately regrets it when his mom answers “Sayang, kasi I thought na kayong dalawa might have something, you know!” she says, laughing in that boisterous and borderline obnoxious way titas do.

“Mama” Joshua sighs, wiping his clammy hands on his pants as he almost shriveled in embarrassment.

“Hijo, don’t be offended sa next question ko ha?” Joshua’s mom says, beginning to lean closer to their side of the table. 

“Sige po. Ano yon tita?” Jeonghan asks, ever welcoming and kind. 

“Ano, hijo are you a top or a bottom?” she asks conspiringly as she lowers her voice. 

“Oh my god mama!!!” Joshua says, his palms rubbing against his face as he sighs. 

“I’m so sorry Jeonghan, you don’t have to answer that” Joshua amends, shaking his head profusely.

“Ay bakit naman! I’m just asking lang!” his mother argues and Joshua widens his eyes at his mom in warning. “It will be our secret na lang. I will not tell your mama!” she says, giggling like a teenager. 

“Mama!” Joshua calls in distress and Jeonghan just laughs, airy and melodic. 

“Okay lang, I don’t mind naman” Jeonghan says, tapping Joshua’s shoulder as if to tell him that his mother’s probing was alright. 

Joshua must not have been laid in so long because the simple touch gave him a whiplash. 

“Top po ako, tita” he says proudly and it might be Joshua’s eyes playing tricks on him but he sees Jeonghan’s eyes meet his, eyes sparkling with interest.

Joshua texts a plethora of thirsty emojis to Seungcheol as he internally cries. 

_Tite Please Now. Parang awa niyo na._

_Why. Why can’t I have this tite. Why am I not worth it. Lord, please._

“Anak, yun pala oh, you hear oh? Jeonghan is a top daw” his mother says, her eyes squinting the same way Joshua does when he smiles. "Diba you bottom? Or was it the other one, the versa?" Joshua refuses to answer that and it makes his mother rolls her eyes.

"Basta 'nak, he's not a top, don't worry about it" 

“Mama. Please. Enough na” he says, absolutely mortified as he slams his face on the table.

“Anak” her mother whines, tapping his head as she shakes her head in disapproval. “Diba I told you not to do that na, your brain will get kalog!” she says, clicking her tongue in distaste.

Jeonghan watches the scene unfold with utter amusement and a few giggles. 

“Oh hijo, why is your forehead red?” Jeonghan’s mom asks when she finally reappears from her trip to the bathroom. 

Joshua just shakes his head and smiles, waving his hand dismissively.

“Wala po tita, I’m okay” he says, nose scrunching and it makes Jeonghan’s heart sing. He decides Joshua has had enough torture today, time to rescue him from his misery.

“Ma, una na muna kami.” Jeonghan says, standing up. 

“Ha?” her mom looks at him in wonder, brow cocking up in amusement. “Ikot-ikot lang muna kami ni Joshua, para mag catch up kayo ni tita. Call me na lang pag finish na kayo” he says, showing his phone and giving it a little shake.

“Ay!” her mom says delightedly “Sure anak ko, sure. I will call you na lang” she says with a smile. 

“You take care of Joshua, ha.” her mom says and Jeonghan just smiled mischievously. “Play nice, naku! Jeonghan, I keep telling you ha!” she says, eyes slanting as she pinches his arm. 

“Ow! Ma!” he groans. “Di na kami five!” he says, giving his mom a kiss on the cheek before tapping Joshua’s shoulder. 

“Tara?” Jeonghan asks with a charming smile and Joshua was lucky he was sitting down or his knees would have given out. 

“To where?” Joshua asks stupidly and Jeonghan couldn’t find it in him to be anything but endeared. 

“Ikot lang. May sale daw sa adidas, gusto mo check?” he proposes with a shrug and Joshua nods, slowly getting up. “Okay okay” he says, repeating it once more softly as if to condition himself. 

“I told you to ligo eh! Now you’re baho tuloy! How will you stand a chance with Jeonghan niyan?” Joshua’s mom nags and Joshua groans. 

He loves his mom to bits but he just wishes she’ll zip her mouth sometimes. 

“Bye ma” he says loudly, giving her a kiss on the cheek before pocketing his cellphone and wallet. “Bye tita Ina” he smiles, giving his tita a kiss on the cheek, too. 

"It's been a while no, Jisoo?"Jeonghan says when they finally walk out the doors of Mary Grace. 

Joshua chokes on nothing and Jeonghan just watches. He was so cute. 

"I didn't think you'd remember me pa, Han." Joshua admits, looking down at his sneakers against the white floor. 

"How could I forget you naman?"Joshua's heart skips a beat at that and he looks at Jeonghan with hopeful eyes. 

"Ever since tinakasan mo ko nung morning after ng party ni Cheol, I kept asking around for you. Hassle lang na no one knew a Jisoo from Architecture. Nung tinanong ko si Cheol for your number, sabi niya he didn't wanna give it kasi you didn't leave it with me in the first place" he continues, giving a nonchalant shrug before meeting Joshua’s eyes.

"Who would have thought na I would meet you today, with my mom, sa Mary Grace pa of all places” he finishes with a chuckle that also makes Joshua laugh.

"To be fair, I didn't know na you would be interested to find me after the party so I gave you my Korean name. Para I don't feel bad when you don't come looking for me" Jisoo explains and Jeonghan nods. 

"Fair point, I didn’t give you my full name din naman” he chuckles. 

“Pero grabe ka sakin, Jisoo. I’ve been looking for you for 2 months, di ka naman nagpakita" Jeonghan admits and Jisoo's heart warms. 

"I'm sorry"he admits, ceasing his steps.

It must be the air of kilig around them, or maybe the fact that he has been laid in two months that has Joshua getting brave, taking Jeonghan’s hand in his as he gives him his most charming good boy smile.

"Let me make it up to you na lang" he offers and a cocky smile blooms on Jeonghan's face. 

He wants Jeonghan so bad it's starting to physically hurt. 

“Saan ulit kayo nakastay?” Jeonghan asks, eyes hungrily taking every feature of Joshua’s face in. 

“Sa BF Resort” Joshua says and Jeonghan nods, a conniving glint in his eyes as he uses the slowly building crowd as an excuse to pull the other closer.

“Tell your mom to text you na lang when they’re done. Sa Alabang Hills lang naman kami” Jeonghan says, leading the way to the parking lot with a smitten Joshua on his toes. 

“Wait” Joshua says, head reeling as they rode the elevator to the basement parking where Jeonghan’s Range Rover was parked . “We’re going to your house?” 

The elevator doors chime open and Jeonghan only gives Joshua a smile as he looks back at him. “Yeah. Sabi mo you’ll make it up to me na lang?”

_Tangina, Joshua get it together. You can’t cum because of a smile!_

On the way to Jeonghan’s house, Joshua sends an apologetic message to his mom explaining how Jeonghan was the guy from the party two months ago and how they needed to catch up _right fucking now please mahabag mama._

It wasn’t until they arrived inside Jeonghan’s room that he received a reply, his phone buzzing non-stop which made him reluctantly pull away from Jeonghan’s eager lips. 

_You’re so hindot, nak. Hindi ka naman naligo._

_Use protection!_

_Oh and try the buzzfeed article I sent you! Tell me how it goes!_

_Galingan mo!!_

_Mwah!!_

“Jisoo?” Jeonghan calls and Joshua shakes his head, finally leaving his phone on Jeonghan’s bedside table as he starts unbuttoning his polo shirt.

_Don’t worry, ma. I’ll make you proud! ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> The names of their mothers are all puns, I'm sorry. HAHSHAHSA 
> 
> if you made it this far, i lob u.  
> every yell on twt (@yoonhongcore) or through the comments would be appreciated and treasured till the day I die.


End file.
